


Our way back

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron Tells Camille he misses being with her





	Our way back

“I miss what we had”Aaron says to Camille 

“Being friends is a good thing”Camille places her hand on his arm 

“I just wish everything could go back to normal”Aaron quips 

“It will with time”Camille reassured him 

“Where does that leave us?”Aaron asked her 

“Finding our way back to a place where we can be there for each other”Camille tells her former husband 

“I want to still be in your life even if it’s only as a friend”Aaron said

“Slowly but surely we’ll get there”Camille says


End file.
